OC New Years Party 2015!
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: This is the party of 2015, in the smash bro universe, with four very special and different people! It'll be great, food, guests, and a lot of fun! But...Rated T because Erin and Amy's got some "bad blood", hahaha. Yeah, that was a bad joke. One-shot, review if I should have one next year!


**Alright then, guys, it's the end of the year!**

 **And so, just as I said, you guys get your rally of OC's!**

 **It's simple, for every new year, I'll be making a new short. Each year, the party will take place in the first story universe, and so, for this year, because this is the first time I'm doing this, the party will take place in the Super Smash bros universe.**

 **This year includes Amy, Miu, Lilith and Erin; the four OC's of this year!**

 **I was going to update this later on, but, I don't have time later on today. And so, here it is now!**

 **I hope that you guys enjoy, and as always, review and tell me how it went! Tell me if I should continue this for next year, who else sould be invited (two "side characters" per story, rule might change later on), and with that said, it's time to enjoy!**

* * *

It was quiet in the smash mansion for once, for one major fact.

Amy wasn't there.

No; for once, the annoying Asian kid was no where to be seen.

Instead, she was standing outside of a large building, looking over a paper, before looking back up at building.

Right place.

Why did it look so crappy?

Shrugging, Amy grabbed her phone (yes, even if she's never really used one, she's got one. All of them have one), "Hey, Megan, I found the place."

"So, you're sure that it's not a fake place?"

"I'm right outside, Meg;" Amy murmured, kicking the wall lightly, "It's real. So, the invitation says that I can bring two other people with me; you wanna come with me and Mewtwo? I'll meet you guys here."

There was silence, before Megan sighed, "Fine. But, it's mainly so that I can escape Amethyst's shopping spree. I don't think that Violet's gonna like me sacrificing her."

"It's for the greater good." Amy said, smiling, "Sure of it. Well, I'll see you here later; shoots!" She said, before walking in.

* * *

Half an hour later on, a dark shadow was casted over part of the building, before three figures were pulled out.

One wore a dark blue mask, with a black liquid falling down his face, and a black hoodie to cover himself.

Another wore a black mask with the operator symbol, which hung like a necklace around her neck. Her right eye was a dark blue, the other covered by an eye patch, while she wore her own dark red hoodie and black shorts.

The last figure was pale and tall, a faceless face with a rather expensive suit.

Lilith looked down at the paper, before sighing, "Why did I agree to this?" She murmured to herself, walking into the building with the two right behind.

Eyeless simply shrugged, while Slenderman looked around, confused slightly, before Lilith sighed, "Oh well, as long as Amy isn't-."

"Hey, shadow buddy!"

Just like that, Lilith stopped talking, eye wide, as she looked inside of the room. There she was, the smiling demon, in all her glory. The room was huge, made to be a partying area, with a dance floor, large stone pillars, and a lot of extra space.

Amy smiled from where she was standing, with another girl and a…Thing behind her, "Hi again!"

Lilith waved half heartedly, backing up a bit, "You know, it's not like we need to stay-."

 _"Nonsense."_ Slenderman said, fixing his tie, _"It would be rude to leave in such a manner."_

Lilith sighed, before taking a chair, "…Only because you said so…" She murmured, watching Eyeless take the seat next to her, only to look up, "…No…Don't sit over here-."

"So, how's life been!?" Amy asked, pulling up a chair by Eyeless, who cringed at the loud noise. Amy turned around, smiling at the cowering Eyeless Jack, "Hey, dude! How's it going? What's your name? Were you from? What are those black things coming down your face-."

She stopped when a light blue energy surrounded her, making her lift from her chair for a few seconds, before flying into the wall.

"I'm terribly sorry about our friend," The girl said, pushing her glasses up on her face, before waving her hand to the side, "She's just a bit to friendly. Right, Mewtwo?"

The…thing, Mewtwo, it was called, nodded, his purple eyes narrowed as if he was always irritated. If he had to deal with Amy, Lilith could fully understand why.

Lilith cleared her throat, "So, was Amy the one to organize this…get together?"

"Nope, umm…" The girl murmured, scratching the back of her head, as she stared into Lilith's eye for a second, her own bright blue eyes glowing a bit brightly, "…Lilith."

Lilith's head tilted to the side, "…How do you know my name?"

Megan stuttered, "I apologize, It's a force of habit. I might have went into your mind-."

"You. Did. What?" Lilith hissed angrily, slowly getting up, only to have Slenderman's hand appear on her shoulder, slowly but forcefully pushing her down.

A silent message to calm down.

"I promise it won't happen again." Megan insisted, a bit scared of the rather violent looking girl, about to go on, before a knock came to the door.

"H-h-hello?"

Megan sighed, "Excuse me; the host of this party isn't here yet, so I'll be here to help assist for now."

"Yeah, mommy Nutmeg!" Amy shouted, punching the air, before slumping back down.

Megan sighed, before going over to the door, opening it, "Welcome! Who might you be?"

On the other side stood two boys, one a pale blond French/Japanese guy, while the other had black raven hair, grey eyes, and glasses.

But then, there was the girl, with emerald shy eyes and short boy-cut blue hair, cowering slightly behind the kid with glasses.

Megan smiled, "Hello, what are your names?"

"The real question is, what is yours, princess?" The pale blond one asked. Megan didn't have time to react, before Tamaki went into his whole act.

He got down on one knee, sparkles seeming to be coming out from him, "My dear, you are the loveliest-."

Megan glared at him, before looking at the girl, causing Tamaki slinking away to grow mushrooms in a corner, "You're the one who got the letter, right?"

She nodded, holding out the paper.

Megan nodded, "What's your name?"

"M-Miu."

Megan nodded, smiling, "Hi there, Miu; I'm Megan." She smiled, before looking up at the rather stone faced boy, "And who are you?"

"Kyoya Ootori," The boy formally said, holding out his hand to shake, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Megan nodded, opening the door more for them, "Well, I'm sorry to tell you that the host isn't here yet; but you can mingle until they arrives."

Kyoya nodded in thanks, walking in with Miu on his shoulder, "Come on now, Tamaki." He said, pulling him out of the corner, before sitting on an empty table.

Megan sighed, about to walk away from the door, only to have someone push there way in, a big smile on her face, "Damn, we're finally here!" The girl in the front said.

She was followed by another girl, who seemed just as annoyed as Megan did, before pushing her glasses up, "Erin, have you no respect?"

"Hi, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Megan questioned.

"I'm Erin, but, you can call me Dusty!" The louder girl said, smiling snarky, "Oh, and that's my friend, Zig."

"Do you have the invitation?" Megan asked, hoping and praying to God that she didn't.

"Yep! Right here!" Erin laughed, pulling out the paper, "And now, here I am, with my two buddies!"

Megan gave her a look, "Two-OH GOD HI!"

Right behind Erin was a large white tiger, fangs bared, in a crouching position, "Oh God, nice tiger."

Erin laughed again, "Oh, that's my other friend; Fang! You know, my plus two plus one?"

Megan sighed, not really sure about it all. I mean, was it really good to have a pet in instead of a human? I mean, is it cool to have a TIGER as a plus one?

Finally, Megan sighed, before moving to the side, "Right here please, the host isn't here yet; so just come in and wait."

Erin laughed, pushing past her, before shouting, "The hot stuff's here, bitch boys!"

It was silent, Erin still standing there in her awkward pose, when a person that had been thrown into the wall shot up, "YOU!"

Erin's smile melted into a low snicker, "…You."

"Oh God, do I have a choice of words for you." Amy rapid fired, marching over like a drunk gin drinker, before pushing Erin back, "You little piece of shit, you wannabe me, you-."

"Piece of crapola?" Erin asked, snickering as Amy's face grew reder and reder.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO FUCKING-."

"Sorry I'm late guys, but I'm here now!"

All eyes went to the girl who had just arrived, who seemed to had just run a mile. She had dark red hair, two brown eyes, and a worn out smile. She wore a red tank top with kanji on it, a black leather jacket over, and black ripped jeans. She also wore leather boots, a chain necklace, and a chain belt.

She grinned, before looking the place over, "Happy new year's everybody!"

All was silent, before Erin cleared her throat, "So…Who are you?"

The newcomer couldn't help but make a face, before nodding, "Ah yes, you guys have no idea who I am! Well, I am Crimsontrainer4395-."

"Long ass name." Erin murmured to Zig, who couldn't help but nod.

"-But you may call me Crimson!" Crimson said, doing jazz hands, "And I'm God!"

Erin laughed loudly, while Lilith scowled, "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Amy murmured, "No she's not."

"…Who are you?" Miu asked, her head peeking out from behind Kyoya.

"Well, she's what her world calls 'an author'." Megan said, putting the pieces together, "She has the power to write our stories."

"…Right." Lilith murmured, giving Crimson a look, "Who are you really?"

Crimson shrugged, "Consider me a friend. But, today, it's not about me, it's about you guys!"

All of them gave her looks, besides Slenderman for obvious reasons.

Crimson sighed, "Anyway, this is the first year that we're doing this, but it's pretty simple! This is a new years party for all of the OC's of this year!"

"…What is she talking about?" Eyeless asked Lilith, who shrugged.

"Just go with it."

"So, I've brought all of you here to watch the ball drop, mingle with each other, and then, you can all go back."

"I'm down!" Amy said, "I mean, I live here; you guys have to travel back!"

"Well, I get to ride a tiger." Erin said, "What now, son?"

"…I will end you…" Amy hissed, ready to fly at her, only to have Mewtwo grab her arm, pulling her back, "Lemme at her, lemme at her!"

"…Is there a reason that she hates her?" Mewtwo asked Megan, who shrugged.

"The real question is 'do we want to know'." Lilith corrected, before going back to her quiet conversation with the other two Creepypastas.

Miu peeked her head from behind Kyoya, who smiled down at her, "Is there anyone you want to talk with?"

She was about to shake her head, before Zig walked up to them, "So, if I may ask, who are you?"

Miu looked Zig over, before slowly coming out, "I'm M-Miu, w-w-who might y-you b-be?"

"My name's Zig." Zig said, before looking Miu over a bit more, "Is your last name Phantomhive?"

"…No, why?" Miu asked, slowly standing up fully.

"You look like someone I've seen before." Zig said, before looking at Kyoya, "Mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a bit? You know, just to talk about girlish things?"

Kyoya gave Miu a look, who smiled and nodded, before smiling, "Of course."

Zig smiled lightly, before grabbing Miu's hand, "Come on, we have so many things that we can talk about!"

Crimson couldn't help but laugh, which caught Slenderman's attention, _"What do you find so humorous?"_

"Zig would be happy to talk to anyone BESIDES Erin." Crimson insisted, "Trust me."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Amy was still angry at Erin, while smoke seemed to be coming out of Erin's ears, "What do you mean, I look like a pig?"

"Well, you said that I look like an elf!" Amy shouted, "I'm shorter then you, BUT I'M NOT AN ELF!...Link is an elf."

"Link? Who is Link?" Lilith asked Megan, who was trying not to laugh."

"So…many…jokes… Megan was able to get out, before laughing on the ground.

"You wanna go, Ms. Crapola?" Amy growled, her anger so high that the bathroom exploded, "I'll kill you."

"Like you'd stand a chance against me." Erin growled back, her face slowly going red with slight rage.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Tamaki egged on, only to be slapped in the back of the head by Kyoya, "Oww!"

Going unknown to the both of them, Erin pulled out her gun, while Amy pulled her glove off, cutting her left palm open, the symbol in her palm glowing a dark red. They eyed each other, with looks prime to kill.

Mewtwo, who had tried and failed to get Amy to calm down, sighed, "Do we have space for Amy in the infirmary?"

"She has her own room." Megan reminded him, before sighing, "You two need to chill out; you just met, and you're already at each other's throats!"

"Well, tell me that you like this arrogant, loud prick!" Amy shouted.

"I deal with one everyday." Megan murmured.

"I can second that." Zig said, having been a few feet away while talking with Miu, who couldn't help but nod.

"I've got my cousin…who isn't the most level headed…"

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled, going into his gibberish word storm, while Kyoya couldn't help but break into a smirk.

"Well, Zig, do you have to deal with a flamboyant wannabe cool tomboy!?" Erin yelled, watching snidely as Amy slowly began to lose it, her hand still dripping with blood.

"…Are we talking about Grell, Amy…Or yourself?" Zig asked, the last part to quiet for Erin to hear.

"Your move." Erin said smugly.

Amy growled, before whipping her left hand back, the demon sword slipping from the cut in her hand, drenched in blood to make her look more menacing. Amy laughed at Erin's slightly scared expression, "…What the hell are you?"

"Awesome." Amy confirmed, swinging the blade around a bit, "I'm surprised. All you have is a pistol?"

"Along with a fiery temper," Erin growled, "I can do anything."

Megan sighed, "This has gone on for long enough." She murmured, before blue energy surrounded the two of them, flying Amy into her crater in the wall, while Erin made a new on in the floor.

"A job well done, if I do say so myself." Mewtwo said, nodding with approval, "But, you could have been a bit gentler with Amy."

"Nah," Megan murmured, watching as Amy finally pulled herself from the wall, "She'll be fine."

"…Erin's not moving." Zig noted, watching as Tamaki snuck over, poking Erin's cheek, which caused Erin to wake up, grab his hand, and flip him over onto the ground, "…Nope…Never mind…Erin's fine."

"C-c-can you t-two just s-stop fighting?" Miu asked, "You t-two are really l-l-loud."

"…Yeah, no can do." Erin shrugged.

"I'll stop fighting when she stops breathing." Amy growled.

Miu sighed, walking over to Kyoya, before going back to hiding behind him, "…I tried…"

"Crimson, do something!" Megan demanded, "I mean, you are the author!"

"But this is how this is suppose to happen. They were meant to be at each other's throats." Crimson said nonchalantly, as she sent out some snacks.

"Why?" Zig asked, confused, "Don't you want us all to be friends? Isn't that part of the whole reason you invited us!?"

"Well, they're meant to be very similar," Crimson insisted, pouring the champagne and sparkling cider, "And, as you two know, opposites attract. It's the opposite for people who are similar to each other. They just can't stand knowing that there is someone else like them."

"But me and Zig are similar," Megan pointed out, "Why haven't we killed each other yet?"

"A very good point." Zig agreed.

"Well, that answer's simple. You two aren't stupid enough to go at each other without good reason." Crimson said, smiling, "But, with that said, it's only five more minutes until the new year begins!"

"Why do these people celebrate the new years?" Eyeless Jack asked Lilith, who had still yet to talk to anyone else besides him and Slenderman.

"Well, from what I remember, humans will do anything to celebrate; which normally means getting out of school." Lilith murmured, tugging at her mask line.

"You guys need to get into the spirit!" Amy insisted, as she dashed by, throwing her arm around Eyeless and Lilith, "I mean, we're all here; so let's party!"

"…Yeah, how about no?" Lilith asked, pushing Amy off as if she were dirty, "Thank you; but at the moment, we don't need your company."

Amy was about to go on, only to feel something splat in the back of her head. Eyes twitching, she pulled some out of her hair, staring at the piece of cake that had been thrown, "…ERIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Erin snickered, standing by the snacks, before picking up a piece of pie, "Well, I won't go down without a fight." She said, throwing the piece of pie up, before volleyball serving it.

Amy growled, annoyed, before slicing it in half. She then picked up some rice, throwing it at Erin, "TAKE THAT, WANNABE ME!"

Erin laughed, ducked under the throw, which resulted in Lilith getting a face full of rice.

She growled, annoyed, before getting up, shadowy tendrils lashing out from her shadow, "…So this is how you celebrate the new years…" She murmured quietly, causing Eyeless to back up a bit, only for Lilith to start laughing, a shadow grabbing a piece of cake, Lilith's eye gaining a sort of evil yet fun glow.

"Well then…a food fight we'll have!"

Lilith laughed, chucking the food forward, only to hit the peeking Miu. She squealed, backing up, before taking some off, licking it, "…Mmmmmmm, strawberry!" Miu giggled, before smearing some onto the laughing Kyoya.

To her surprise, he only laughed more, picking up some cake, before smearing some onto her face. Tamaki, on the other hand, threw it full forced to the back of Kyoya's head, which lead to the two of them throwing cake at each other.

Erin laughed, "It's so on!" She yelled, not out of annoyance, but out of fun.

Amy, doing the same, laughed like a maniac, about to throw a cake, only to have a huge piece drop on her from the sky, "MEGAN!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Megan said from the side lines, laughing a bit more while levitating some cake over Erin, dropping it on her.

"A point for you for getting Erin." Zig said, "But, you forgot something." Megan was about to ask what, before having cake on her face, "I can hold cake as well."

On the side, Slenderman and Mewtwo stood, watching this go on, before Mewtwo sighed, "At times, I don't understand why they decide to go on with such childish-."

"HEY, MEWTWO, CATCH!"

Mewtwo grunted, as a piece of piece flew at his face, hitting him square in the face. Mewtwo sighed, watching Amy fall over, laughing her head off, before picking up some of the fallen cake, "I'll get you back for that!"

Amy laughed, "Come at me." She said, winking, before rushing off, Mewtwo not to far behind.

"…Well, this is a huge mess…" Crimson murmured, before looking at the time, "Oh God, GUYS, HALF A MINUTE BEFORE NEW YEARS!"

Just like that, all of the cake was dropped, before they began to panic, "Hurry, everyone grab a glass!" Amy yelled, going to get them quickly, trying to make sure that everyone had one.

It was chaos. Erin turned around suddenly, spilling her cider all over Amy, who fumed, "…Bitch, you met to do that…"

Erin laughed, "And if I did?"

Amy growled, "I swear to God-."

"Five!"

"-I'll fucking-."

"Four!"

"-Kick your ass-."

"Three!"

"Oh my God, I can't threaten you when I'm getting interrupted by-!"

"Two!"

"Argh, you see what I mean!?"

"One! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just like that, the cheering grew louder. All over the world, some people kissed, others slapped high fives, all drank out of the cups they held.

But, one pair were wrestling on the ground, shouting curses, knocking other people over.

"BITCH, YOU SPILLED THAT ON ME ON PURPOSE!

"NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU CAN'T MOVE!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE CARFUL!?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST, I DON'T KNOW, MAKE IT COME OFF OF YOU!? I MEAN, IT'S A LIQUID!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME DOING SO IF YOU HAD JUST LOOKED OU!"

"…It's the new year, and they decide to start it off by wrestling on the ground, cursing and shouting." Megan murmured, Zig nodding in agreement.

"I don't know about you, but this is a bit hot!" Tamaki said from a corner, videotaping the whole thing.

Kyoya sighed, slapping him in the back of the head once again, "Have you no shame?"

Amy growled, pinning Erin down, "Submit, and I won't pop your head off!"

"No, you submit!" Erin growled kicking Amy in the face, before pinning her down.

"I'll drown you, bitch!" Amy yelled, bitch slapping Erin.

"I'll burn you alive!" Erin yelled back, pulling at Amy's head.

"…Okay, that is enough…" Lilith murmured, cracking her fingers, before extending her hands out. Her shadows rose from the ground, grabbing them both by the collar before pulling both off of the ground.

Amy growled, "Lemme at her! I'll tear her to shreds!"

"I'll give you third degree burns!" Erin growled back.

Lilith sighed, still holding the two of them with ease, despite the fact that both were thrashing about, "…Shut up…" She murmured, before smashing there faces together, knocking both of them out.

Lilith sighed, "Here, take yours." She murmured, handing the now sleeping Amy to Mewtwo; who sighed, before picking her up bridal style.

"You wanna take her?" Lilith asked Zig, who shook her head, pointing at Fang.

"Just load up the tiger."

Crimson looked them all over, smiling brightly, "Well, I'm so happy that you guys decided to join us on our new years party! What did you guys think?"

"…It w-was I-interesting…Can we g-go home n-now?"

"I agree; Slender, can we go home?"

 _"Yes. Yes we can."_

Crimson grinned, "Well, did you guys enjoy this?"

"It was interesting?" Zig questioned.

"I hated it." Lilith said straight up.

Crimson grinned, "Well then…next year will be just as wonderful…with even more people…"

Kyoya's eyes widened, "You're not saying..."

Crimson grinned, "Oh hell yes…Next year, even more people, OC's and such will be here…making it more chaotic…"

Lilith groaned, before going over to Erin. She pulled out the gun, before pointing it to the bottom of her head, right under her chin, "I'm done here, so…Bye bye now."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, have a good, "safe" and awesome new year!**

 **Erin: May it be filled with awesomeness!**

 **Miu: And k-kindness.**

 **Lilith: Please do be respectful, humans.**

 **Amy: And don't forget, a laugh a day is no where near enough!**

 **Me: Couldn't have said it better myself.**

 **Here is Crimsontrainer4395, of year 2015, signing off.**

 **I'll see you guys next year!**


End file.
